


I'm sorry

by Kirstree



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstree/pseuds/Kirstree
Summary: Sad Clexa one shot





	I'm sorry

Prologue

Clarke and Lexa had been dating for over 6 months, they had been arguing and the relationship was on a downwards spiral, Clarke eventually left Lexa without notice.

Present time  
“I’m sorry I left”, Lexa’s eyes stared into her soul wanted to ask why wanting to know how she could just leave like it was nothing. “Why did you leave? Why did you leave without telling me”. Clarke ignores the questions, staring off into the city light filled the night, begging for nothing to come of this. “We need to talk.” “Yes we do need to talk, you need to tell me why you left me”. Clarke finally after some time looks at Lexa, those big green eyes that she knew so well, “I couldn’t stand the constant arguing”. Lexa wanted to snap, wanted to say well you start them sometimes, it’s not fair for you to just leave me. 

Clarke then proceeded to proclaim “I cheated on you, I’m sorry”. Lexa froze, this couldn’t be true Clarke loved her, she didn’t think she had the tears left for this, she wanted to run away, she wanted Clarke to feel every emotion she was right now. She could feel Clarke’s eyes staring into her, drilling holes in the side of her head, she mustered up a response “How”.

“I’m sorry”. Lexa finally looks at her, Clarke can see the pain staining those eyes which moments before were full of love and want. Gone. “I don’t want your apology, I want to know why”. “I needed someone”. Lexa can feel her heart slowly but surely splitting in half, cracking as another person takes part of her heart. “You needed someone? You, the one who left needed someone!?”. Clarke can see the broken woman know, she can see how Lexa is trying to keep herself together but inside she is breaking and this is her fault. “I’m sorry Lex”.  
“Please, don’t call me that. Tell me who.” Clarke knows this isn’t going to help, she knows this is going to inflict torture for Lexa, this is something she will torture herself with. “I don’t want to tell you, Lexa, it’s won’t help” Finally Lexa turns to her, eyes bloodshot, red nose and wet cheeks. “Tell me, Clarke.”

Clarke stares at her for a while, taking in every detail of her face as if she doesn’t know how it looks. “Niylah”. Lexa laughs, she laughs, it’s fake and breaks Clarke’s heart. “Did you sleep with her?” Clarke knows she knows this is Lexa’s way of hurting herself, she knows this is her way of showing that she is good enough and she can hear it. But Clarke knows she can’t, she doesn’t want Lexa to hear it. “Clarke. Did you sleep with her?”. “Yes, Lexa it-” Lexa puts her hand up gesturing to stop talking. Lexa finally lets out the sob that she has been holding in. Clarke wants to console her, wants her to forgive her for this mistake she has made but how can she expect that of her. 

“Lexa we can get through this, I’m sorry, I love you”. Many questions race through both their minds “Can she forgive me for this?”, “Did she even love me?”. Lexa finally deciding to break the silence, “How many times?” “Once, only once Lexa. I love you.” Another long silence, Lexa processing every word that Clarke had proclaimed, trying to understand why maybe she wasn’t good enough, maybe this, maybe that. Clarke waited, hoped for Lexa to say that she could forgive her for this mistake, but how could she expect that. Clarke almost expected Lexa to start shouting at her, slap her maybe or just storm off, but she didn’t, Lexa sat there void of all emotion. “Lex?” “What?” It’s almost as like Lexa didn’t hear everything she said from the past ten minutes. “Are you ok?”. Lexa fiddles with her own fingers, concentrating on the air and space, something that is not Clarke. “Do you love her Clarke?” Clarke is shocked with the insecurity of her once lover “No, never you are the only person I love.”

Lexa thought that was a lie if she really loved me why would she cheat on me? It’s like Clarke could read her thoughts “It was a mistake, we can get through it, I promise. I’ll never talk to her again, please forgive me”. Lexa thought long and hard about this now, do I forgive her? Do I just walk away like she did to me? “How?”. “Because we love each other Lex, we are meant to be together.” “Okay.” Clarke stared, unsure about this answer, it seems blunt and out of place. “Are you okay?” “Yes” “Do you forgive me?” Lexa knew she hadn’t yet she needed time. “Not yet but I can learn”


End file.
